Moving on or Running Away?
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: The three mage's have been away four years. They have changed, why? And who is Astrella? She seems to have taken their place. Rated for one kiss and some fights. And this is my first one. Mainly focused on made up chaector with mains interwined. R&R ples.
1. Overviwe&Chapter One: Coming Home

Disclaimer: I only own Astrella and Stardust oh and Snake Man, all the other characters are NOT (repeat) NOT mine

**Disclaimer: I only own Astrella and Stardust oh and Snake Man, all the other characters are NOT (repeat) NOT mine. You have Rachel Robert's to thank for her wonderful stories that started my writing in the first place.**

**Writer's Note: okay, I am now reducing this whole thing, so if chapters disappeared, don't freak out. They'll be back and improved!**

Overview  
Four years ago Emily, Adriane and Kara went there own ways after stopping the Spider Witch and Dark Sorceress once again. Now coming back to Ravenswood four years later (after not seeing or hearing from each other only in infrequent letters). Will they like the change they see?

Emily,

a young girl working under an Oceanographer's assistant and along the Pacific coast.

Adriane,

a famous young artist in Paris, renowned for her sculptures of ecological recycles materials.

And Kara...wait...where's Kara?!  
And who's this new worker at Ravenswood that Gran hired?  
Read more if you wish to find out...

**Chapter One: Coming Home**

Emily's Diary May 1 2008, On The Bus.

_I took a boat, plane, train and now a bus just to get back to Stonehill. I'm going to meet Adriane and Kara at the Ravenswood Preserve. As my earlier entries indicate, I am now 17 and looking forward to 18. Sigh! Four whole years...has it really been that long? It seems just yesterday I was 14 and gathering the power crystals with Adriane and Kara. After that, Adriane's parents wanted her to visit Paris and work on their artwork together. She received an art scholarship and, well, she decided to stay. I left to see my dad and my step-mom not long after. I met an Ocean dude, as my dad calls him, and he let me work as his assistant in California. Especially after my 'show of affection to all animals, especially sea creatures.' And Kara? She never really said, she was in Peru last I heard. The bus is stopping... I can see mom waving. More later once I settle in. _

Emily Fletcher stepped off the bus and threw her arms around her mother, who was now her exact same height.  
"Oh, Emily how I've missed you so," Caroline Fletcher embraced then held back her daughter saying, "Let me get a good look at you!" Emily was tall and slight; her wavy once dishwater red/brown hair now bright as a sunset dyed by the sun. Brown freckles stood out against now warm tan skin, and her smile shown like the sun. But her warm hazel/green eyes were the real heart-breaker; they could make a man's heart melt. And of course on her wrist that favorite rainbow colored stone of hers; she had never thought to ask where she got it.  
'There's no doubt, my little baby's grown up,' thought Caroline sadly. She smiled as Ozzie the ferret poked his head out from Emily's backpack.

Adriane's Diary May 1 2008  
5:00pm Paris time, On-The-Plane.

_I'm in the air right now and everyone else is asleep. Tonight we'll land in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania around midnight; tomorrow it's a bus straight to Stonehill. I can't help but wonder what Kara and Emily will be like, will they have changed? How much? Mostly I'm afraid what they'll think of me, Kara will get a kick out of my French but I have a slight accent now. I've been trying to talk normal, but it always comes out wrong. They'll surely laugh, a half Native American speaking French? Sounds like a bad soap opera. But that's not all that's changed, besides growing eight inches taller (almost six feet now) I've rather strong arm muscles and my hair is down to my butt. I wonder if wearing my beret would be too much? Uh oh, we're getting some turbulence (where's that full of hot air ferret when you need him? lol) I better go now. Dreamer says goodnight from the cargo hold, poor guy hates cages._

Astrella's (Astra) Diary, May 1, 1:40, at Ravenswood

_Hello all, or Diary, as it is. Astra here and I am seething! I'm in my room (used to be Adriane's, but Gran let me have it when i came to work here) I've done all my chores' and the Fairimentals just banned me from talking to Emily now. 'Let her settle in and remember who she is,' Well I say kiss my foot; I've done their job for four years while they play normal, free people. And I get stuck here without even them knowing it, to replace them till 'they come to their senses.' First of all, I don't think they have ANY senses or they would have been over here instantly doing their job. But oh no, once everything SEEMS fine they hop off to enjoy their little lives then leave me to pick up the pieces. Don't they think I have anything better to do? I used to hop all over the web with Stardust doing little quests and swinging my sword, now I'm stuck here, healing, fighting AND blazing to replace those IDIOTS!_  
Astrella growled in anger and threw her diary across the room. Instantly as if waiting for such a moment, Gran entered.  
"What is it little Starlet? You never get in such huffs for no reason," she asked sitting on the orange coverlet on the bed. Starlet was Gran's nickname for Astrella as they had become close as grandmother and granddaughter over the years. Astra flopped face down and sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about it, not that she could anyhow. Not to Gran. Though Gran always seemed to know more than she let on, Astra could never be quite sure.  
"Did something happen at school Friday? Are the children still being mean to you?" she asked stroking Astra's bronze hair, knowing this soothed her.  
"I guess," she huffed. True school was one of the other things that bugged her but the fact she couldn't go bang on Emily's door now and shout at her for shirking her job was really annoying her.  
"Patience Astra, they will learn soon, and you'll meet Adriane tomorrow as well as Emily and Kara. I'm sure you two will get along, you're a lot alike," Gran said soothingly. Little did she know this was exactly her problem, she touched her dragon claw jewel with its rainbow swirling colors, ever changing in a gray mist and sighed.  
"I just wish tomorrow was today..."

Emily sighed and flopped down on her bed and she wondered at the fact nothing had changed in her old room. The rest of the day after Emily had taken a long hot shower she and her mother had done a LOT of catching up. They shopped and talked, ate and talked, walked and talked and...yes talked some more. Emily felt drained and her voice almost gone. Emily glanced around and found an old picture of herself, Adriane and Kara. She stared and marveled that her mom had kept it. A twelve year old girl with curly dishwater brown hair and smiling hazel eyes, a blue green healing stone at her wrist, beamed out at her. Kara, the pink clad, golden haired Blazing Star on her left, waving and flashing her million dollar smile. Dark, scowling Adriane at her right, golden wolf stone flashing, with Stormbringer by her side. Emily remembered Storm and her presence now in Ravenswood. And she thought of Ozzie, whom in the picture sat on her shoulder smiling a secret ferret smile. Looking over the picture frame, she saw Ozzie on his pillow stuffed with vegetable lasagna and fast asleep. She glanced at the magical leopard, Lyra, the first animal she had ever healed and smiled. Then she saw her own reflection and the smile faded. A girl with short wispy red hair (only a few curls left) looked out of her tanned skin through hazel eyes. She looked down at her rainbow jewel, shaped like a magic puff flower, all the colors striped through it, she almost cried as she thought of Indigo, the Heart of Avalon and her paladin. She had not thought or spoken of him in years, and thought 'What else have I forgotten?'

Adriane let Dreamer out of his huge cage then stood and stretched, her cramped back cracking.  
"That was a very long flight, hmm Dreamer?" she asked, her French accent bearly noticeable.  
I agree, he said stretching first his front legs then his back, wagging his tail in the air.  
Dreamer was huge; his head shoulder height, and he weighed 175 Ibs. Strong tense muscles stretched under sleek black fur. A white star on his chest and white on his paws shone proudly in the light of the hotel room.  
"Just be careful Dreamer, and please don't make to much noise?" she told him taking off her black beret and flopping on the silk covered bed. All she wanted was to go to sleep but she couldn't, glancing down at her gold and silver banded wolf stone, she thought of Storm for the first time in years and was comforted that she would feel her presence once again soon. But deep down she wondered, 'Why haven't I thought of her for so long?'


	2. Chapter Two: Like Three Diffrent People

**Disclamer: Don't own Avalon! Rachel Robbert's dose! But Astra and Stardust and Snake Man are my charectors.**

**Chapter Two: Like Three Different People**

Astrella ran home from school. She rushed through taking care of the animals and her homework, constantly checking the clock. A tour would start soon and after that Emily, Adriane and Kara would be here. She felt much happier because it would all be over and done with soon. The school, the work, the magic, all of it! But she felt sad also, saying goodbye to Gran, the animals and Ravenswood would be heart breaking.  
"But my job's done," she said forcefully to herself, "The Mages are coming back and staying this time, they'll take care of the magic and Gran and Ravenswood. Stardust and I will finally see each other again." She told her reflection pulling back her gleaming bronze hair away from deep blue eyes (that any director would kill for). Astra's face was angular and long, a determined chin, pale pink lips that naturally curled upward when she was relaxed and a long, thin, straight nose. Two deep blue eyes shown under long straight black lashes, her skin was clear and fair. She was also tall and very skinny, many girls at school were jealous of her and guys secretly crushed on her. Some even said she was pretty enough to be a fairy and though she did have a LITTLE Fairy Blood it wasn't enough to give her wings or anything.  
But it was her personality that pushed people away. She didn't think she was all that, and she wasn't shy or dark, just different. She was a mixture of everything, like her magic.  
A dark clear claw hung on her neck by a silver chain, blues/greens, yellow/reds and brown/golds along with silver/grays swirled around in its ever changing surface. Suddenly feeling lost and alone, she bit her lip, raised her head and glared defiantly. She would not cry, not while today was so important to the Web. Her feelings didn't matter, she couldn't break this. She couldn't mess this up, couldn't react. Telling her self she was calm, a clear pool on a windless day and that all her problems were simply a cloud above her that would float away, she smiled and set out to meet the tour.

**Later on**

"And this is Moonshadow and his mate, Dawnrunner, and the other three are her big pups. The black and silver wolf is Mistyfoot, the reddish-gold, Foxtail and the black, Shadowdancer. You can pet them, they are quite friendly, just don't harm the pups," Astra said as the tourists gather around ooh-ing and ah-ing. The Mistwolves had come to greet the Warrior and had agreed to help with the tour. Many other, more obscure animals were hiding in the Magic Glade with Ronif, Balthazar and Rasha putting them all in order. Ariel the snow owl flew down and landed on Astra.  
_All is going well Astra; everyone is excited that the Mage's are coming home_.  
"Everyone is," she whispered trying to keep her anger out of the words.  
_We'll all miss you when you go. You will come back to visit us? _the owl asked hopefully.  
"I could never abandon you all, "she promised. The rest of the tour went smoothly and when she waved goodbye to the tour bus she saw a red haired girl slowly making her way up the path. Ariel gave her a reassuring squeeze with her claws before taking off to tell the other animals. Astra staggered back against Moonshadow, holding tight to his fur. It was happening, all so fast...  
"We should go fetch Gran."  
_"I will come with you, Astra, _Moonshadow said as he felt the girls' need for support. As she sprinted into the shadows of the Manor and down to the little hut she had once called home.

Emily was nervous the whole day waiting for the clock to hit four. At four thirty, she got up, picked up her backpack with Ozzie riding in it and said she would see her mom soon. Feeling her daughter's nervousness, Caroline Fletcher hugged her and said she would do fine. Emily smiled warmly then headed up to Ravenswood. She didn't notice the girl; wolf and owl watching her from up ahead and didn't hear them. She was looking down thinking up all the explanations she could about her change.  
"We're here, Emily," Ozzie said slipping out of her pack and onto her shoulder; she looked up at the Manor and smiled.  
"Some things don't change, huh, Ozzie?" she said. Everything looked the same as before. She sat down on the steps a feeling of Deja vu coming over her and waited for Adriane and Kara. She didn't have to wait long for Adriane. The Warrior came charging up the path with the huge Dreamer by her side. Emily stood and they stared at each other in nervous shock. Adriane was lighter than she remembered and her raven hair fell all the way down to her butt, a beret hung over her eyes. She was slightly buff (but not enough to scare you like the woman body builders) and her arms looked very strong. She was several inches taller than Emily making her feel intimidated. A black backpack and suitcase trailed her. She wore a close fitting v-neck black shirt (not really low) with silver beads on the sleeves and neck. She also had dark blue jeans with silver embroidery on the right leg and back pockets. Everything about her said elegant, strong, artist. Emily looked down at her wrist to make sure the wolf stone was there, as if to confirm this stranger's identity. It was there as always.  
"Are we late? We came as fast as possible," she said slightly flinching. Emily blinked, 'a slight accent?' she wondered.  
"No, I just got here," she said shyly, then they hugged, tears filling their eyes.  
"How I've missed you!" Adriane shouted.  
"So have I!" Emily cried.  
"And me!" added Ozzie throwing his furry arms around Adriane's neck.  
_"Me too!_ barked Dreamer leaping around them joyfully.  
"Little Wolf, Emily, you are home!" they let go and looked up to see Gran.  
"Gran!" they shouted and hugged the old woman so hard she almost fell over.

**Before with Adriane**

Adriane practically flew out of the bus as the doors flew open, Dreamer beside her a leash and collar around his neck. The only way they let him on without a cage.  
"We must hurry, we'll be late!" she fretted as they ran out of the bus station, along the roads, across the fields, past the baseball diamond and onto the entrance trail. She paused only once to snap off his collar and leash. As they continued running with Adriane's suitcase bumping and turning along the path. She charged around the bend up to the Manor and froze. Emily stood up slowly taking Adriane in as she looked Emily up and down. Short, straight-as-an-arrow, bright red, hair brushed along her shoulders in layers. Hazel-green eyes stared out through tanned skin and her freckles stood out more than ever. She wore a sky-blue fitted t-shirt with long sleeves that flared out like bells at her wrists. She also had skinny white jeans and old orange flip-flops with a small blue shoulder pack hung on her back, with Ozzie peeking out. She looked at her wrists and saw the Rainbow jewel, surprised that the stranger before her wore it. Emily was short, bright and slim, her legs looked strong like a swimmers and it was clear she spent much time in the ocean. Adriane cast around in her mind in words then finally said:  
"Are we late? We came as fast as possible."  
"No, I just got here," Emily said softly. Then they hugged tightly.  
"How I've missed you!" she shouted glad Emily was happy to see her.  
"So have I!" Emily cried.  
"And me!" added Ozzie throwing his furry arms around her neck.  
_Me too!_ barked Dreamer, leaping around them joyfully.  
"Little Wolf, Emily, you are home!" they let go and looked up to see Gran.  
"Gran!" they shouted and hugged the old woman so hard she almost fell over. They let her go and suddenly noticed the bronze-haired girl standing next to Gran. Dressed in blue jeans and a big green t-shirt the girl's beauty was somewhat hidden. Seeing who they were staring at Gran said,  
"Little Wolf, Emily, meet Astrella. She lives with me at our hut and works at Ravenswood."  
"Call me Astra," Astrella held out her hand. Adriane shook it suspiciously.  
"You never mentioned her Gran. Why is that?"  
"I said in my last letter i had help here but i wanted it to be a surprise, your a lot alike, I'm sure you'll get along," Gran said trading smiles with the girl.  
"Hi I'm…" Emily began shaking Astra's hand.  
"Emily," she broke in, "Welcome back to Ravenswood." her smile seemed genuine.

Astra smiled at them but really wanted to run away. She couldn't release her pent up anger or frustration. She just wanted to get out of here, get away from these freaks and say goodbye to the animals, then just disappear on the Web. And forget. Forget everything...but Astra never forgot.  
"I see Kara's not here yet," she said hoping to draw attention away from her self.  
"She is fashionably late as usual?" said Adriane. Astra almost burst out laughing.  
"She sent me her new cell phone number," Emily said taking out a letter and her dolphin phone from her bag. Dialing quickly she waited then began;  
"Hi Kar-" then she frowned and said, "Answering machine. Hi Kara we're here at Ravenswood. Where are you? Call us when you can. Bye!" she hung up.  
"Probably on a plane, Peru is a long way away," Emily said. Adriane nodded,  
"Unless her family moved somewhere else they have a long way to go."  
"Then we could go to the house and catch up. Emily since you and Kara are sleeping over, you'll have to take my room; I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Oh no Gran, I can sleep on the floor and Kara can take the couch," said Emily hurriedly.  
"Alright, if that is what you wish."  
"Since your having a sleepover you can use the living room, I'll stay in my room," Astra told Adriane. Adriane just nodded, looking at Dreamer as if sharing some secret.  
Astra decided not to intrude on the conversation. When they reached the house there were fresh cookies and lemonade for all. (Ozzie ate four) Emily scolded he'd gain all the weight he'd lost from swimming. After they were finished Gran suggested,  
"Little Starlet why don't you show them your room?"


	3. Chapter Three: Stardust and Mistwolves

**Disclamer: Okay you get the idea, don't own avalon! Only a wild imagination.**

**Chapter Three: Stardust and Mistwolves**

She finished gulping down her lemonade and stood, waving to them to follow. She heard Adriane ask Dreamer silently,  
_HER room? We only have two bedrooms so where's Astra sleeping?_ Dreamer just gave a wolfish shrug as she stepped into Adriane's (now Astra's) bedroom. Adriane and Emily followed and their jaws dropped.  
"Gran gave it to me when you left. Don't worry; you can take everything down when I leave." They stared at the left mural covered wall. It was of Astra riding across strands of stardust on the back of what LOOKED like a unicorn. But they don't have scales or wings do they? The thing had a white horn, mane and tail but black scales and dragon wings on its body.  
"Did you paint THAT?!" gasped Adriane impressed.  
"It's a poster, you can take it down. But yes I made it.  
"It's AMAZING! It looks so REAL! What are you riding?" asked Emily curiously.  
"It's Stardust," she whispered almost longingly.  
"What?" asked Adriane though she had heard clearly. Astra looked glazed then shook her head.  
"I, um, named it, dumb huh? She's a dragon/unicorn thing, a Dracorn, I made it up," she smiled; she was supposed to let ALL the Mages settle in before she explained her job. They nodded looking around the rest of the room. It was simple with a small bed, roll top desk and mirror above it and a window seat. On the ceiling though, glow-in-the-dark stars were dotted everywhere and dream catchers hung down, with glow in the dark stars hanging on their feathers.  
"You said you're leaving soon...where?" Emily asked.  
"To my friends in, ah...Canada! Yeah, the frozen land of moose, fun, eh?" she laughed really relived at her brilliance.  
"Where is your family?" asked Adriane. Another frozen look then,  
"My adopted parents are saving the Rain Forest. They knew Gran while they were here and I just loved Ravenswood, so when you left..." she shrugged.  
"Oh I-I'm sorry we didn't-" Emily began realizing what this meant.  
"No prob, forget about it," Astra waved it away feeling guilty. Her family was saving something, just the whole web. Astra had been brought up by Avalon Elementals no one knew and Astra had no idea where they had gone when she turned twelve, but that didn't matter now.

Later that night they all had dinner together. Astrella and Gran talked non-stop about the preserve, the town and some tours. All in all, Astrella seemed to be a great girl. But something bugged Adriane; there was something just not quite right about her.  
"So where did you live, before coming here?" asked Adriane.  
"Oh everywhere. My parents are Ecologists, but they decided this mission was too dangerous for me," Astra said with a slight frown on her face, clearly she didn't agree.  
"Do you hear from them often?" asked Emily taking a bite of freshly made bread.  
"I..."  
"Why don't you tell them about the last concert, Starlet? I believe Adriane likes that one band..." Gran interrupted before Astra could say more. Her face brightened,  
"Oh, yeah. Our last fund raiser was by BStrong, you know, they're the daughters of BTween but they disappeared YEARS ago. Then this year, I just sang as lead singer in my band, 'Avalon'," Emily choked on her food and Adriane dropped her fork but Astra seemed not to notice, "I also play the guitar and Heather is lead singer with me. Molly does the flute and Tiffany, drums. It's pretty rockin'."

That night Emily and Adriane talked to each other in the living room where they slept, since Astra only had a few more days here, Adriane agreed not to take her room back yet. The girls had long ago decided that a sleepover would be the perfect thing to break the ice. It was working for Emily and Adriane, Kara was still late.  
"Is it just me? Or did Astrella's hair look a little blonder when she spoke of the band?" asked Adriane, stroking Dreamer.  
"I don't know, she clearly knows Kara's friends. Kara never mentioned her though," Emily shrugged. Ozzie munched on the last of the pop-corn and spoke, spraying pop-corn everywhere,  
"She mentioned working in the clinic, Em, you should ask your mom." Emily nodded her agreement, her feathery, bright red hair, whispering around her neck,  
"What are you going to do?" she asked Adriane.  
"Run with Dreamer and see if I can find Storm...oh, how I miss her..." Adriane was silent a moment then said, "Then I'll visit Moonshadow and lead a tour with Astrella."

**Next morning**

Emily stood with her mother, Caroline, working to bandage a cat, whose tail had been run over by a car.  
"Mom, do you know Astrella?" she asked finally.  
"Why of course! She comes over every Friday, Saturday, and Monday to help with the clinic. Even though I have Marcus's help, it's hard to run the place."  
"Marcus works here?" asked Emily surprised.  
"Yes," her mother leaned in, "He seems to have a 'thing' for Astra," and laughed. "But, poor boy, she is as oblivious as ever, though she loves animal, social skills are not her highest skill."  
"But she has a band," pointed out Emily.  
"I know Em, that's just why you need to reach out to her. Sometimes it's like she's three people at once," Caroline stated. The door opened behind them and a voice down the hall called,  
"Astrella? Is that you I thought you had left already..." Marcus walked in. Emily turned, he seemed disappointed then excited,  
"Emily is that you? WOW! You've changed! Uh...in a good way." Emily smiled sweetly,  
"Thank you, so have you. What's that you have?"  
"Sorry, I thought you were Astra. I uh...wanted to give her this book...for uh...the class project. Astra lost hers."  
"Astrella has a tour this week remember?" reminded Caroline, "But it should be easier with Adriane to help."  
"Oh, Adriane's back? Too bad Joey moved away, he would've liked to see her. Well I best be going...bye!" with that he left.  
"What was all THAT about?" asked Emily. Caroline laughed.  
"I believe he almost got up the courage to give her his poem book!"

'Marcus is writing poetry? My, Things have changed!' thought Emily. Again that odd feeling of worry drifted over her, but a confusing darkness kept her from placing the reason.

**In Wolf Run Pass**

_Hello, Wolf Sister_, greeted Moonshadow, _I would like to introduce you to my sons and daughter._ '_Mistyfoot,_' a black and silver female wolf, half the size of Dreamer, with silver eyes stepped forward. '_Fox-tail,_' a slightly bigger gold-red mail stepped forward, the tip of his tail was brown as well as his ears and his eyes were a warm brown, rimmed in gold. '_Shadow Dancer_,' this was the biggest of the pups and all black, his eyes were gold.

_He will take my place as Pack Leader some day_. Adriane bowed to each in turn.  
_Now shall we run?_ asked Dreamer. Moonshadow agreed and off they ran. Again Adriane was one with the pack...but something...something was tugging on her memory...what? When they stopped for a rest Adriane asked,  
"So what do you think of Astra?" she queried.

"Does she treat you well?"  
_Very, Astrella is quite a remarkable...human...she has the spirit of a Warrior in her. Now we must go, the tour is starting._  
"Oh yeah! I better go!" Dreamer and Adriane raced to their positions. She waited at the door, seconds later Astra approached with a tour group of early vacationers.  
"This is Adriane, everyone, she has just returned from France. She will be taking over for me when I go to Canada," Astrella explained.

A girl raised her hand, "Yes?"  
"Why are you going? Your job is so cool!" Astra smiled gently and the light caught her eyes softening her look,  
"Because I have places to be and moose to see." everyone laughed at the joke but Adriane found it hard to hide her frown.

'We were here first, before you ever came along,' she thought, 'you try to act perfect but you'll see, we know what Ravenswood is really about.' Then at the back of her mind a voice questioned, 'do you?'

**Before the tour**

Astra sat in the Ravenswood glade, back to a tree, knees up and her journal in her lap. She held a pencil in midair deciding what to write. She looked around her then sighed heavily. She brushed a puff flower with her hand, sending magic sparkles dancing in the air. This place was so peaceful, so quite and magical. How could the Mages have abandoned this? Astrella would give ANYTHING just to be one of them now, to be a normal Mage, with no choices of magic to make. No forms to take when others needed her...just to be...human. Again a wave of bitterness swept over her, at her time, at her leaving and at the others abandonment. Arial landed on her knees,  
_What is wrong, young one? You seem troubled. Why when the Mages have finally returned?  
_"Everyone's so happy when '_they_' returned. Everything's gonna be fine now with the _Mages_ here," she was unable to keep the anger out of her voice, and once the words were out, they stung like bitter acid.  
_Surely you don't believe they meant this to happen? They only wanted to move on with their lives,' _cooed Arial. Astra jumped up as finally she burst,  
"Didn't mean to let this happen!? Only wanted to _move on_! If they were real Mages, if they CARED, they would never have left this place! They weren't moving on! They were never done! They RAN AWAY!" Realizing what she had said, she hid her face in her hands and sighed heavily.  
_"_I'm sorry, I'm acting like such a child," she looked up at the owl, flapping in mid air, "I don't know why. But now that they're here, it's like every little thing that hurt me is coming back to mind. I haven't shouted like that since I was fourteen! I don't know what's gotten into me," she rubbed her arms as if cold, a gesture showing she was uncomfortable or embarrassed. She thought again that maybe she did know what bugged her. An old winged gelding stepped out of the trees.  
'_We all go through tough times Astra,'_ Balthazar began.  
_And we are all hurt by others, _Arial added.  
"But what we do when confronted by these problems is really what makes us who we are," Roniff waddled out of the woods. Warm, comforting, magical animals surrounded her as she gathered strength from them.  
"You guys have always been there for me, especially when I missed Stardust, I'm not going to let you down," she said looking at all of them, determination in her eyes and her jaw set firmly. She promised not to lose her temper like that again. But such things were not easy now; she shook off the odd feeling on the edges of her mind.

**Writer's Note: it has been pointed out that B Tween may be too young to have children. I've look all through the books and found nothing to sugest their age. I always asummed they were grown ups but never aged because their really Sprite's, Pixie's and Fairy's. But belive what you like :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Suspicions

**Disclaimer: once again, DO NOT OWN AVALON. I just like writing Fan-fic for it.**

**Writer's Note: there's not much change in this one, but worry the rest will be up soon! Oh and PLEASE tell what you think!**

**Chapter Four: Suspicions**

Emily and Adriane had fallen asleep talking about the oddities of Astrella's life. It seemed she did everything perfectly. Something kept them from wondering how the magical animals took care of themselves with out Astra finding them.  
Adriane woke abruptly to a familiar howl; she jumped up trying to remember how long it had been going on. Going down the hall she glanced in Astra's bedroom, she was not in her bed. Adriane reasoned she must bein the bathroom then rushed back to the living room.

Adriane woke Emily, shaking her and whispering.  
"Storm's calling me! Listen!" she heard it too. So Dreamer, Adriane, Emily and Ozzie left the house following the sound. Adriane ran through the woods desperately, Emily tripping and falling behind. 'Something is wrong!' she thought, 'what if someone is hurting Storm!'  
"Storm!" Adriane shouted bursting through the trees and found...Astrella?

**Before with Astra**

Astrella ran to the Glade as soon as Storm's howl reached her; she stood in the Glade before the Forest Sylph listening to her instructions.  
_Kara has been taken by three enemies_, she explained, _"Their magic blocks me, but I felt the Blazing Star's distress. She never got to the plane. She is in some prison on another world. You must contact Zack and wake the..."_ the mist wolf paused, the moonlight going right through her silver coat like a ghost, then she smiled, _"The Warrior and Healer are coming..."_ but her smiled turned to a growl, _"but the change in them is odd and"... _she began to fade.  
"What is it Storm?! Tell me!" begged Astra; she could only appear in this form for so long.  
"Storm!" Adriane burst in just in time to see Storm fade fully. _Save them, Astrella, you will know how at the right time..._  
"Storm! Storm wait! Please wait for me!" Adriane shoved Astra over, reaching out to the Sylph, but her hand went right through her. Adriane turned on Astra furiously;  
"Why are you here! You shouldn't be here! Get out!"  
"Adriane!" Emily ran next to her friend holding her back. "She saw Storm! She made her fade away!"  
"That is-" Emily stopped to take a breath, "That's impossible Adriane! Storm's here, you can feel her still!" Astra stood and dusted herself off calmly.  
"What are you doing?!" Adriane demanded.  
"My job!" she shouted pulling up her necklace that blazed with a new kind of light, they stepped back surprised. "See, I'm a Mage, too! And if anyone's got the right to be angry it's ME!" she placed her hands on her hips as prepared to scold them, "The Fairimentals sent me here to do YOUR jobs until you came back! FOUR years! Four years away from my Paladin, from my friends! Four years taking care of the forest, going to YOUR school and doing your job! I've had to fight every dark creature, every sly rat, every stupid jerk all because you 'moved on,' or should I say, RAN AWAY!?" her gem sparked and lit up the whole glade.

Emily just stared at the claw around Astra's neck, colors swirling and changing the light around them. She felt ashamed as memories came back to her. Merlin, Indi, Phel, Balthazar, Ronif, Tasha, Stormbringer, Aerial, and all the rest of the magical creatures, especially Gran and Ravenswood itself. What would happen if she kept on like this? Who would heal them? Hide them? Protect them? Who would calm a distressed Quiffle in the middle of a thunder storm? Fix a Pegasi's broken wing? Who would help her mother out in the emergency room? Give her needles and dress the wounds of normal dogs and cats or even monkeys? Emily met the deep blue eyes of Astrella outlined by magic in her anger and she knew…knew Astra had been taking care of them all along.  
"It hurts doesn't it? To heal, to see the pain in their eyes, to feel it. But most of all when you can't stop it, can't change it, can't heal it," Astrella said softness and kindness outlining her eyes but her face hardened as she said, "But I stayed, kept to it, didn't stop. While you went to 'swim and play with' the creatures of the sea."

"How…why did you stay?" asked Emily, the pain she had left to Astrella overwhelming her.

"I had to replace you," slowly, a snowy owl with turquoise and gold running through her wings landed on Astra's shoulder. A Pegisi came out of the trees and stood next to the bronze haired girl, soon Quiffles, Jeeren, Pegasus, Brembees and Wommels surrounded her.

"We missed you, Emily! The creatures all quaked, neighed, hooted and howled in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Emily tears falling down her tanned cheeks, "I don't know why I ever left!" Ariel flew down to Emily,

_We forgive you, Healer,_ she cooed.

"I missed you too!" said Ozzie scrambling around Emily, to great the duck-like Quiffles.

"Fuzzy!" baby Quiffle's surrounded Ozzie. "Wompth!" was all he said as they landed on him.

"That picture of yours, it's real, right? Star Dust, is your bonded!" Adriane suddenly said, after a prolonged silence.

Adriane was angry at first at Astrella for taking her place, and then she remembered all who had fought with them and protected them. Who would run with the wolves? Fly with Drake, and tickle his belly? Who would stop a Mainticore from attacking? Take care of Gran? Keep bad things from entering Ravenswood? She had thought her job was done when they found all the crystals and locked away the Spider Witch and Sorceress, but it had only just begun. Adriane saw the defiant stature of Astrella, as she told Emily how she had been a Healer in her place. Adriane suddenly knew Astra had fought in her place.

"The picture in my room, Star Dust, is you're bonded?" she persisted. Astrella nodded.

"Stardust is my Paladin, I have no bonded as of yet. And before you asked, I fought in _your _place while you played artist. I used this many times," Astra reached down by her waist and amazingly a sword hilt appeared in her hand. Drawing it they could see the blade was made of pure crystal and the hilt silver with gold and bronze woven into it. Rainbow lights danced along the blade like a prism as she sheathed it.

"I also blazed in place of Kara." She had kept Mrs. Windor from making all this a golf course? Kept the whole board happy? Organized the tours? Managed the website? Advertised around the world AND gave speeches? 'How could I desert this, how could Kara leave and Emily run away? But…I ran away too.' Mistwolves slowly pushed through the animals surround Astra; they backed away allowing the pack to stand around Astrella.

_Pack Sister,_ Moonshadow nodded at Astra who nodded back, then stood in front of Adriane and Dreamer.  
_It has been too long wolf brother. Your puppy tail should have been here long ago._

_I am a grown wolf, now,_ Dreamer barked.

_I know,_ whickered Moonshadow, then he placed his front paws on Adriane to look at her face, _you can't run away from yourself, Adriane, you should know that._

Adriane hugged the wolf, "Will you forgive me?"

"I'm angry enough for all of them," broke in Astrella ending the moment.

"Who are you really?" asked Adriane softly.

"Why didn't you just call us back?" added Emily.

"I am Astrella, a Multi-Mage from another world. I can heal, fight and blaze. The idea was to wait till you 'came to your senses,' no one knew or cared it would take _four years _for that, then I had to wait for ALL of you to 'settle in,' and 'let them remember their lives.'" The way she spoke clearly suggested she did not like the instruction.

"But now things have changed," she continued, "Storm told me Kara's trapped somewhere and WE have to go find her." Adriane felt worried for Kara and a little excited to go on an adventure again…but she was scared to. Why and of what? She didn't know. And that is what scared her the most.


	5. Chapter Five: Astrella Revealed

**Disclaimer: don't own avalon...blah blah blah...Rachel Robert's dose...blah blah blah.  
Writer's Note: you'll find a little more change in this one, so injoy and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Five: Astrella Revealed**

"We have to leave now…unless you need something?" Astra looked up and raised an eyebrow. Adriane's sweats were more suitable for travel and Emily's t-shirt and long shorts would hold up as well. They both shook their heads, Astra's magic was rising and they could feel it. It made them uncomfortable as if something immense was going to be revealed. Astrella knew they were about to get the shock of their lives, since she hadn't appeared in her true form for awhile.

"I need to gear up, prepare yourself…," she warned them before clutching her dragon claw and closing her eyes. Magic slowly lifted out of the gem and formed around Astrella in swirling colors, it turned faster and faster until it was a vortex of bright white magic. The girls shielded their eyes and stumbled back as the magic exploded out in a ring, bending trees back with its force. The magic died and a warrior/fairy/17 year old girl stood in front of them, only amazingly altered. Astra's dark brown hair ran with streaks of bronze and gold braided around a long strip of leather with spikes in it. If anyone touched Astrella's hair they would get a nasty shock. Her blue eyes blazed and dark scaly armor fit her perfectly, the crystal blade hung by her waist and her dragon claw softly glowed on its silver chain round her neck. Adriane and Emily stared as they realized they had been in the presence of the strongest Mage ever seen. She looked like she had stepped out of the old torn pages of a medieval legend from a forgotten world.

"Now, we ride," she whispered one word and the glade seemed to be ripped apart as a portal appeared. Out of it's magic rode Stardust, the Dracorn, her crystal horn held proudly aloft and moon white mane flowing like a banner around her dark scaly hide. Her dragon wings folded neatly against her sides.

_It_ _has been too long, Mage. The last I heard of you, we threw the Snake Master to his death,_ the voice was light but strong and flowed through their minds like water over stream stones.

"All that is about to change," Astra assured hugging the mare closely, her face pressed against scales and mane, "Once we save Kara it will be like before."

_I will take you to the Blazing Star instantly;_ the mare looked lovingly at her rider, green eyes sparkling with intelligence. Stardust looked up as Astra released her and approached the other two shocked Mages.

_"We have waited long to meet you,_ she looked from Emily to Adriane._ I never thought to see the Healer too hurt to heal or the Warrior too tired to fight.  
_They looked down ashamed, Stardust tapped them with her horn, _Do not be ashamed, we would be fools not to fear. But whether we face that fear or run away…it truly makes us who we are._ Emily smiled weakly into those kind green eyes and Adriane nodded remembering all she had learned and forgotten.

"Time is wasting, I'm afraid advice will have to be cut short," Astra suddenly stepped in.

_Four years have not yet taught you patience_, the Dracorn neighed a laugh. Astra rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Mounting, she helped Emily then Adriane up, then turning to the waiting animals, smiled sadly. It was then the girls saw the bond that had been formed in their absence. In that one second, Ozzie holding tight around her neck and Dreamer ready to run with Stardust, Emily saw Astra's aura. It was shaped like a six pointed star, pure white in the middle then faded out to every color imaginable. She blinked and it disappeared.

"We go to bring the Blazing Star back home!" shouted Astrella, "And I swear I WILL bring your friends and Mages back in one piece," she added, cheekily winking. The animals cheered them as they rode over to the portal.

_"Goodbye Astrella!"_ they said in unison, and then Stardust leaped through the portal.

_Where to first, Astra?_ Stardust asked as they rushed across the web, Dreamer somehow keeping up.

"These two are a bit rusty in magic; we need to bring in a Master. We need more_ time_," she said in reply. Stardust nodded and leapt to the left, spreading her wings as she soared over a gap then onto another strand of the Web. Emily and Adriane were entranced by the beauty of the Web. They had totally forgotten the wonderful feeling of riding across it. But Adriane's heart sank as she understood Astra's statement.  
'I completely ignored Zach...why? What will he think of me now?' Adriane worried. Emily thought of meeting the Fairimentals again and shame filled her heart, 'What will they say to me?' Before they could voice their regrets, Stardust spread her wings once more and they were flying over the Garden (Dreamer turning into mist to follow them)...but it had changed once again. In the middle was a beautiful white castle with five towers and a banner on the top of each. A tree, a cloud, a fire, a sea dragon and in the middle a six pointed star, the tips pointing to the four signs and two extras. They stared in amazement as they flew over the castle and sailed low over the Garden. Magical animals, Goblins, Fairies, Elves, Dwarves, Mermaids and much more, roamed the grounds peacefully.  
"This is the Mage School in Aldenmore, Tasha is the co-head mistress, the Fairimentals run the place," Astra explained casting fond eyes on the gleaming white castle with gold and silver tiles. "It took two years to build it." As they slowly descended downward people waved at the Multi-Mage, cheering or calling out greetings.

"You seem popular here," Adriane said, and was surprised to hear her voice almost sounded normal.  
"You could say that. I'm their protector, aren't I?" she pointed out as they dismounted.  
"I wish we had known..." Emily left off unsure how to redeem herself in Astrella's eyes...or her own.  
'I completely abandoned these people, and for what? Just to go swimming? Go to school? Get an internship?' Two people came down the garden path and the girls recognized them. Prince Lorren and Prince Marlin strode hurriedly down a rocky path. Emily and Adriane hung back as Astrella approached them. They were surprised when Astra hugged them both.  
"Hi, boy's, have you seen Zach lately? Or Drake?"  
"No, I think he's in the Fairy Glade today," said Lorren.  
"Is something wrong Astra? You're all armor and sword today, or are you just training?" asked Marlin and Emily was slightly hurt when she heard the true worry in his voice for Astra.  
"Nothing I can't handle fellows, I've got back up," she smiled as if sharing some joke, they relaxed.  
"Who are they?" asked Lorren, only partly seeing the girls from behind Astra. She glanced behind her and saw that they did not wish to be revealed. 'Well it's about time they felt ashamed,' thought Astra but she felt guilty for bringing them at all.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." They shrugged and traded a few more words.

Meanwhile, Emily and Adriane felt like a freak show. Passersby would glance or stare at them curiously, but none recognized their old heroes. Only Astrella was regarded with warmth and greeted with, 'Hail Multi-Mage! Protector of the Web!' or simply, 'Hail, Heroine!' One even went so far as to sing a ballad in her honor.  
"I feel like a caged chicken next to a mighty eagle," complained Adriane, crouching by Dreamer for comfort.  
"Don't worry Emily, Marlin can't see you behind Astrella so, of course, he doesn't recognize you," Ozzie said trying to comfort the solemn Healer who was staring down forlornly.  
"Inconceivable!" shouted a familiar voice. Five heads turned, a pile of twigs was marching right up to them! Ozzie scampered down to greet his old buddy only he went right past them (tripping over Adriane and apologizing without looking up) and bowed to Astra.  
"Last I heard, you were stuck on Earth! My, my how nice it is of you to visit and with Stardust, too! And..." he looked at the girls and wolf (Ozzie was now behind Emily murmuring something about twig's memories) and said, "And these young lady's. Come to study no doubt? Astrella has been a great help in making the Garden into what it is now, in fact she-" Tweak would have babbled on more if Astra hadn't interrupted.  
"I'm glad to see you, too, Tweak, but this isn't a normal visit. This is business, I'm sorry but I and my...colleagues must go."


	6. Chapter Six: Earth and Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon, or Dungeon's and Dragon's, but i thought that was obvious.  
Writer's Note: Yay! Another Chapter fixed! PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Six: Earth and Time**

Stardust's wings ate away the miles below them as they glided into the Heart of Aldenmore. Landing on the lush grass dotted with rainbow flowers, and surrounded by trees, Astrella slid off easily and Dreamer formed back into a wolf, shaking the cloud water off his fur. Adriane jumped off and knelt down hugging him tight, more for her comfort than his. Emily slid off and sat down feeling oddly drained as she looked around wide eyed. This explains how Zachariah saw only Astra as he emerged from the woods. Astra turned as she heard the voice of her best friend.  
"There you are Astra! I thought you'd never come! Want to practice with that sword? I've learned some moves and..." he stopped as he saw the girl kneeling by a black wolf, wearing black sweatpants and a turquoise, long sleeved top.  
"Adriane?" he gasped. She stood up and slowly turned to him, her long hair half hiding her face. Adriane was stunned at the young man that stood before her; he had the same blondish brown streaked hair that fell over his eyes, messy, but not unkempt. His green eyes shone bright as ever, and he wore a burgundy shirt with a studded leather armor vest and well worn brown suede pants. His eleven sword hung at his waist and his red dragon crystal blazed with magic. Adriane's wolf stone responded with a soft golden-silver glow.  
"Zach?" she asked softly, almost afraid he might shout at her for never visiting him. But any doubts melted away as he ran over to her and twirled her around in a tight hug.  
"We've missed you so much!" he shouted happily.

_Mother! _a roar broke the sky as she was placed back on her feet and a huge crystal red dragon landed behind them.  
"Drake!" Adriane shouted and was amazed at how he changed. He was fully grown, muscular and almost frightening. She ran to him and hugged him close as Zach greeted Emily with nearly as much excitement.  
_I have missed you all these years Adriane...my mother, _said the deep voice of Drake in their minds. In the excitement of their reunion, Astra was forgotten as she leaned close to Stardust, who hung her head over her shoulder. Again Astra bit back despair and anger as she watched Adriane, Drake and Zach all happy to see each other. She felt ashamed as she realized she almost wished Zach would not accept Adriane, that she was even a little jealous of her. Zach and Astra had grown close, being tossed into situations that could only make you trust your partner more. As always, she was left forgotten, tossed to the wind once her job was done. 'Why do I do this to myself? I should have known, I'm always forgotten.'

_Don't think like that Astra, it's not healthy. _'I'm being pitiful, aren't I? Here I am feeling sorry for myself with many lives on the line,' Astra replied through her gem. Then she listened to the conversation again.  
"I have so much to tell you," Adriane was saying.  
"You'll have plenty of time to talk, while I go and save Kara," she interrupted; they all looked at her surprised.  
"What do you mean?" asked Emily looking at the demanding figure now mounted upon Stardust.  
"I couldn't leave you alone but Zach can protect you, I'm going after Kara."  
"Kara's missing?" Zach repeated looking around for her.  
"Captured by something...Stardust can track her," she was ready to pull away when Zach walked over and put a hand on her arm.  
"What if it's a trap? You could be next," his grip was strong and eyes alert as he spoke.  
"They'll only have me. And you don't need me, you have them," she said jerking her head to the others who watched curiously.  
"Astrella, we'll always need you," he said recognizing the sternness in her eyes meant she was hurt (Astra had very odd ways of showing her emotions but he knew what they all meant now), "After all, I need someone to keep my bumbling magic in time," he added with a smile. She smiled also, that referred to a private joke when they first met.

"I'm going with you," he said loudly.  
"So am I!" shouted Adriane, turning to face them proudly.  
"Yeah, Kara's our friend too!" added Emily. Astra gave in soberly and nodded.  
"Drake, you take Zach and Dreamer and Adriane. Emily and Ozzie, you're with me."  
"Thank you," whispered Zach removing his hand to help Dreamer and Adriane saddle up. Astra watched him a little sadly then pulled Emily up and behind her.  
"Hold tight, this'll be fast," she stated simply but Emily wondered why the Mage was suddenly so solemn. She leaned forward and hugged Stardust's scaly neck, kissing her mane and whispering something softly. The Dracorn snorted in reply. Once Drake was ready, they charged forward and took flight, flying through a portal as it appeared.

**Above**

As Adriane clung to Zach and Dreamer ducked low into his basket she asked,  
"What do you know about Astra? There's still so much I don't understand about her."  
"You mean, what is a Multi Mage and how can she be one?" Adriane nodded as they flew around one nexus and onto a new one.  
"Astrella's a lot like me really," he said sadly. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Her parents died when she was young and all the Fairimentals will say, is that she was raised by powerful beings. But they vanished one day when she was old enough to handle herself. The Fairimentals called her, hoping she would be useful, and it turns out they were right."  
"But how can she...?"  
"Fight, blaze AND heal? We don't know, according to her, it's always been that way." Adriane was silent, thinking.  
"I know what you're thinking," she looked up. "Why do they need us? There's a catch you see, Astra can never bond or become level two, not until she chooses to become one type of Mage. She can't even stay in one form until she chooses."  
"Form?" asked Adriane confused. He nodded,  
"Didn't you notice Astrella changed before you left Ravenswood?"  
"Yes, she looks like something out of Dungeons and Dragons," laughed Adriane.  
"That's her Warrior form," he pointed to Astra who rode on the web under them, he turned facing Adriane, talking as if he'd gone over this many times, "Whenever she chooses to use a certain type of magic, her form changes to suit that."  
"So if she needed to heal for awhile she would look more...amenable?" guessed Adriane, trying to picture this.  
"In a way, it's still her face and all, but colors often change."  
"Can she become a Time or Air Mage, too?"  
"We think so, but she's never tried it," he was about to turn back around when she said,  
"Wait...you said Astra couldn't bond...what about Stardust then?" she glanced down at the Dracorn below them.  
"Stardust is as exotic as her Rider, which makes sense when you think about it, being a mixed breed she is connected to ALL elements, therefore is balanced with Astrella, whatever form she may take. According to her, they've been together always." As Zach focused on the ride, Adriane considered this. Had Astrella _completely_ replaced her? She looked at Zach worried again as she remembered his words, 'Astrella's a lot like me...' he had said.

**Down Below**

Emily watched the golden strands of web fly by beneath them, as Stardust followed an invisible trail toward Kara.  
"Do you think she changed?" asked Emily worriedly.  
"You did," Astra answered blankly, eyes locked on her friend's horn that now blazed and flashed with many colored lights. At a flash of pink they turned right.  
"So...what did you do while we were gone?" asked Emily wishing to hear more than air whizzing past her ears.  
"When Snake Man came, I had to heal them."  
"What?" Emily blinked, tugging a lock of her short, straight hair.  
"You never heard of him, did you? I guess you just ignored any letters you got from Marlin right?" Emily looked down...she had...but why? She couldn't say.  
"Snake Man is a Magician, more snake than man. I had to fight him...alone. He threatened to take over Aquatania, Marlin almost died trying to protect his Kingdom. Snake Man hurt animals and they ran to Ravenswood..." Astra turned in the saddle, "They came to me, and I healed them, Emily. I felt all their pain and loss; I helped Marlin fight off Snake Man's cronies underwater. He risked his neck for me and I saved him. Then I had to toss Snake Man back into his dark little hole. I have enemies Emily, enemies you could never face, enemies you three should have stopped before they started. _That's_ what I did, Emily Fletcher," she turned back and remained silent. Emily hugged Ozzie close, feeling horrible.  
"It's okay, Emily, things can change back if they changed in the first place," he assured. Emily wasn't so sure.

The ride was quiet the rest of the way as Astrella focused on the flashes of Kara's magic Stardust picked up. She knew she was being unreasonable, abrupt, and even selfish but she didn't care. These girls had left it all; they had left their friends behind without a care. They had left Lorren, Marlin and most of all, Zach, behind to wallow in their feelings, to wonder if it had been they who had driven the mages off. And she had to replace them, to help the boys move on. They had grown close...all of them, they were her best friends. And she had loved every minute of it, especially on her calm days. Those days they had simply lazed about in the woods together, telling jokes, being weird and having fun. But all that was gone now, in a puff of smoke, or more mage magic, as it was. Two of the mages had returned and now they had been welcomed back with opened arms. This did not bother her as much but it did bother her that she was left in the dust once again. Forgotten, like when her family left her. Bowing her head she held back tears as they rode through a portal, slowing to a trot.  
_You knew this day would come,_ Stardust told her softly, her voice comforting and understanding.  
_I know, but I thought...I even hoped...still that was fickle. I just want things to end...or to begin again; _they stepped through the last portal as one tear dropped from Astrella's eye, biting her lip she looked up, ready to meet any enemies with a cold, steady eye.  
Emily wondered what was wrong with Astrella as she bowed her head. Did she regret her words? Was she in pain? Emily slid off, looking around the desolate land.  
"We're here," she said softly. She looked up surprised to see the steely manner in Astra. She nodded curtly and slipped off Stardust,  
"We certainly are."  
"They couldn't have picked a drearier place," commented Zach as Drake landed. Astra's lip tugged upward,  
"Storm wasn't kidding when she said prison."  
"They need some work on the landscape," commented Ozzie loudly, trying to lighten the mood as he hopped off Stardust's black scales and into Emily's arms.  
_You are here, Astrella,_ said Stardust bowing to her, _Now I must leave.  
_"Ride safely Estardelean (Es-star-de-lane)," Astra said addressing her by her full name, placing a hand on her mane she gave her one last look. She turned, spread her wings and disappeared into a portal.  
_Call if you have need of me!_ her strong voice chanted. Astra was silent a moment then turned to the others who had all dismounted and looked ready,  
"Right now, we find Kara."


	7. Chapter Seven: Kara's Rescue

**Disclaimer: Must i really? Okay here's the obvious, i don't own Avalon! Just my characters and i hope you can tell who they are by now.**

**Chapter Seven: Kara's Rescue**

17 year old Kara Davies pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. For the first time in four years, she was really scared. The dungeon was cramped, wet and dark. Her only source of light was from the unicorn jewel that hung around her neck. Kara didn't like to admit it, but she had changed...maybe more than Emily and Adriane, she didn't know. She pulled a strand of her dyed black hair, and looked down at the black polished floor. She had dyed her hair a raven's wings black and cut it short long ago, it was easier to travel without it in her face all the time. It was chopped to the top of her neck in the back and fell diagonally to her chin in the front. Her dark green button down sweater pulled tight over her navy blue tank top. She had worn black shorts and knee high brown boots to complete the look but now she wished for jeans or a long coat. All Kara had done was traveled. That was it, gone with her family on a whim, from Peru to Ireland to Africa. She had seen it all. But over the years Kara became, distant, moody, and silent. She rarely spoke and often walked alone with her leopard, Lyra. Haunted by evil dreams, she stopped using magic completely. She would have forgotten it all, if not for Lyra. She often sat alone with the magical leopard, softly speaking to her about nature and what new animals she'd learned about in a book. But even that was taken away from her. Kara lay down on the black crystal floor ready to cry herself to sleep again. How many days had she been here? Was Lyra still alive? They were kept in separate cells; she had tried to call her but whatever magic Kara used bounced back and hurt her. Once again she wished none of this ever happened.

**In the dead lands**

Zach tapped Astra's shoulder,  
"Trouble," he pointed and drew his Elvin sword. Astra's crystal blade seemed to fly into her hand as she turned and squinted into the distance.  
"Imps?" she guessed.  
"Nightmares?" Zach suggested.  
"There's only one way to find out. Emily, and Adriane, get back behind me. Drake, hit the skies, make sure nothing comes from above, and tell us if you see anything useful. Dreamer, stay between us, unless Paris has softened your bones?" The wolf growled in reply and stood between the sword bearing Mages.  
_Yes, Astra,_ was Drake's reply as he opened his wings.  
"I can fight," Adriane said quickly, her long hair being whipped around as Drake flapped his wings. Astra was about to say no when she caught Zach's eye. Turning away a moment to hide her feelings, she glanced up and nodded. The creatures were approaching at amazing speed and grew larger as if rising out of the dust itself. Adriane took her place between them, wolf stone glowing softly. The creatures soon became clearer and smaller, wings pumping hard and fast.  
"Imps, with wings," Astra smiled, blue light licking up her swords' blade.  
"You're always right," laughed Zach standing ready.  
"I'd be too smart if I was always right!" she called back, sharing some joke with the Time Mage. Adriane looked from one to the other feeling lost in the shuffle; clearly there was some bond between them. She shook the thought off as Emily shifted in the black sand behind her. The first imp met a blast of gold-silver magic, the second; fell to Dreamer's sharp teeth.  
"Good shot!" cheered Zach easily slashing away at two opponents simultaneously.  
"Now keep the pace up!" snapped Astra, her sword a blur of motion, dark imps raining down around her. The attack raged for quite awhile, even Ozzie whipped up a wind or two, with Emily shielding him with her magic. But when Zach looked up between waves, his face fell in dismay.  
"Astra look! We'll never make it through all those!" Severing an imp from its wing the warrior looked up. A whole army of them were advancing! 20 or 30, maybe more! She bit her lip knowing what had to be done. Hoping her warrior magic wasn't rusty, she yelled back to Zach.  
"Shield the others and get behind me, NOW!" He did as told, pulling Adriane and Emily with him.  
"What's going on? She can't face them alone!" Adriane looked around dark eyes flashing with fear.  
"Yes, she can!" Zach said forcefully, calling Dreamer to them, as a red shield formed around them all except Astrella. Adriane looked up at him stunned to realize how tall he was. She shook his arm off and stomped to the edge of the shield. Drake swooped down, blowing the winged Imps back while calling to Astra.  
_There's a castle far ahead, the only place that breaks the monotony in this infernal land._The girl nodded, braided bronzed hair whipping around her, sword held to her side in the guard position. The first wave fell upon Astra, the air crackled with magic; she twirled and swung her sword like a bat. Lighting magic ripped out of the crystal blade and slashed through the enemies out of her reach. Landing squarely back in the same position, the next wave came, she kicked, while twirling and magic erupted from her jewel blasting the imps back. She back flipped back landing on one knee and pierced her sword into the dirt. A ring of magic ripped through the earth and the air, knocking back those surrounding her. Adriane watched jaw dropped, seeing Astrella fight, REALLY fight, and was amazed and terrified at her power. This girl had the power to tear down cities! Control whole worlds even!  
'And instead she fights, she took my place and protected my friends' she thought promising herself to never let her friends down again. But there was something about her fighting, something sad, lonely. Astra stood alone outnumbered but steadfast. She glanced up at Zach, who watched solemnly, did he fight with her? Or was she always alone? Maybe Zach being friends with Astra wasn't such a bad thing, she needed them. Looking back to the fight Adriane realized it was over. Zach's shield faded as Astra polished her sword clean or dark blood. Turning back to them Astra's blazing blue eyes made her blood freeze, pure anger burned in them. Astrella was just another mage (if such a thing could be simple) dressed in armor and caring a crystal sword now. The glow in her eyes died as she let go of the fury.  
"Drake can take us to the castle. It may be a trap but it's all we've got," she stated flatly, sheathing her sword.

**In the cell**

Kara was half asleep, curled up on the floor when the prison suddenly shocked her.

"Ow-w-w!" she grumbled looking down at her gem. It pulsed softly, murmuring how magic only brought pain, she quieted it and shifted closer to the corner of her round walled prison. There was a tap on the wall opposite her...she ignored it, wishing to go back to sleep and disappear from it all. Then suddenly CRASH! Black glass shattered and light poured in. Kara gave a gasp of pain at the brightness, and crawled tighter into her dark corner, covering her eyes. An outline of a girl, with dark bronze and braided hair, dressed in armor, a sword strapped to her side, stood outlined in the gap.

"Hello, Kara Davies. I'm Astrella and I'm here to rescue you," she held out her hand.

**Before with the Mages  
**

"I can't believe they just left it open like this. It must be a very big trap," said Adriane glancing around behind them.

"Maybe they're incredibly stupid or too sure of themselves, probably both," said Astra her gem began glowing a soft white with colors mixed in like a twinkling disco ball. There before them, shooting up out of the dirt and through the ceiling, were two giant, black, crystals. Adriane turned and gasped in horror,

"No!" she shouted in fear, Dreamer barked snapping at Astra, thinking she had done her harm. She simply stepped out of the way not even looking around. "Dreamer don't! It isn't her!" Adriane snapped, her voice jumping in anger_. "I just don't have_ _good memories with those things_." He hung his head,  
_Sorry._Zach patted him assuringly.  
"You did good boy, just make sure someone's trying to hurt her first." Astra had her ear pressed to the glass,  
"Kara's in there. I'm certain of it!"  
"Can we break it?" asked Emily, holding Ozzie close. Astra pushed a little of her magic in and heard the answering 'Ow.'  
"Only if we want to kill her." The others looked at each other worry lined on their faces. "But..." she grabbed a chair conveniently across from it (probably for a guard), she raised it ready to smash it. Zach caught it,  
"Wait! What are you doing?! You just said…!"  
"Only if we use magic, I never said anything about brute force. Often things highly resistant to magic are weak to primitive forms of attack." Their eyes locked for a long time.  
"Trust me Zach," she whispered, searching his eyes, "If I thought it would harm her, I wouldn't do this." He returned her searching gaze and nodded, stepping back. Pulling it back high above her head Astra brought it crashing down onto the crystal. It shattered leaving a large jagged hole. Even in the darkness, Astrella could make out the Blazing Star's form and held out her hand.  
"Hello Kara Davies. I'm Astrella and I'm here to rescue you." A shaking hand slowly reached up and grasped hers. Slowly she pulled her out of the darkness and through the jagged hole. She heard the others gasp, Kara had changed a lot. But this didn't surprise Astra, none of it did.  
"Emily? Adriane?" asked Kara tentatively, turning to her friends.  
"Kara!" they shouted, there was shouting and hugging and sobbing. Once Kara recovered and Emily checked her over, Astra caught her attention. She had to ask.  
"Why did you leave? You had no reason to, you who knew what would happen. Why?"

She looked down sadly, "I don't know...I can't remember...really!" she added seeing Astra's face. She saw the truth in those ice blue eyes.

"It's okay, Kara, neither do we," said Ozzie scrambling up her shoulder. Astra said nothing as she picked the chair up again and smashed the other crystal to pieces. A weak but whole Lyra stepped out. Kara hugged her tightly.  
"Astrella, can I talk to you?" Zach put a hand on her arm and gestured to the hallway. She nodded as he led her out. The others grouped together talking softly.  
"Who is _she_?" she heard Kara ask, softly stroking Lyra.  
"Why don't they remember?" demanded Zach. It was something she kept wondering also. "It's not like they gave up, it's like they REALLY forgot. Like they don't WANT to remember but don't know WHY."  
"There are many simple reasons for that, but I believe you're right. There's something more magical in all this." She looked down frowning.  
"I don't know what to do, Astra. You helped me...all of us. You helped me to forgive Adriane, but she won't forgive herself," Zach admitted fear darkening his green eyes.  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Everything's going to be alright," she turned placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Astrella," she saw he believed her, she wished she did, too.

"You're a great friend." They hugged and he returned to the others, leaving her to her thoughts. Now Astra listened to the voice, the presences she had felt long ago but had blocked off.  
'_Come and play, Astrella, precious little Multi Mage. Bring your friend, if you like. You know you can't escape,'_it said. She looked at the mages, so changed, so different and yet they didn't know why.  
'_I can answer that for you, if only you visited more often.'_  
For a moment, just a second, Astra saw them all. The old Adriane, Kara, Emily and Zach, as they used to be, as they should be. She smiled.  
'_Alright, we'll play it your way_,' she told the voice. Approaching the others she announced; "We need to split up and find an exit. Zach, Adriane, Dreamer, follow left down that hall," she pointed, "Emily, Ozzie, Kara, Lyra, go down the right one. I'll take the one behind me." They all murmured their agreement and were about to leave when Astra spoke again, "I'm sorry."  
"What?" the girls asked.  
"I shouldn't have judged you. I was angry when I first came to Ravenswood. I thought you had abandoned your jobs for stupid reasons. I felt you shirked your responsibilities."  
"But we did," Emily looked down sadly.  
"When we ran away," added Adriane. Kara slowly caught on and realized what Astra had done in her place.  
"I wanted it to be over," she admitted, running a hand through short dark hair.  
"The point is, whether I was right or not, I was in no position to judge you like I did."  
"That's very big of you to admit," complimented Zach.  
"Only because I was an idiot before," a small smile twitched at the edge of her lips and Zach smiled back. Then they all departed their own ways. She watched them go down the dark threatening corridors.  
_You send them to their deaths, _whispered the voice with amusement. She turned back to the hall behind her.  
"I believe in them."

**Writer's Note: YAY! Astrella apologized! Don't know why but it bugged me before that she didn't. Coming next, the end battle.. DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Facing Fear's

**Disclaimer: Only own my characters, not Avalon. or light-saber's to be clear but you should know that.  
Writer's Note: vignettes is a term in plays meaning scenes, in case you didn't know.**

**Chapter Eight: Facing Fear's**

Astrella walked fearlessly down the hall and into a large room containing a king's chair at the back. She knew this dark castle well. From its crumbling stones to the tattered flags, there kingdoms' wealth diminished to nothing. Memories flashed like vignettes through her mind. Instead of the crumbling stone seat of royalty, she saw it fully built in her mind's eye. Beside it, on the floor Marlin lay, bleeding, nearly dead. 'Lorren called for my aid. It was then I felt the pain of the healer's art.' She saw herself kneeling over Marlin, her form changed, soft brown hair, a blue peasant dress, and baby blue eyes closed, hands clasped over Marlin's still form. The healing magic flowed into him and renewed his life.

A deep laugh rumbled behind her in the present.  
"So you _do_remember, Multi-Mage." She turned slowly to see a lizard-like creature behind her. Its tiny teeth bared in a grim smile and its yellow eyes glowing with hunger. "See those blood stains? Where you slew my guards?" She looked and saw it anew; Zach cornered, by huge snake-men, his sword being tossed away like a small twig in a hurricane. He had called out to her, eyes full of fear, that's when she felt the warrior's fury. Astra transformed, in the form she had now, into a warrior maiden, crushing all around her friend.  
"And there, when you saved the Goblin?" She saw Lorren weakened, surrounded by enemies, his Goblin spells diminishing, and then she had held the power of a Blazing Star. Hair, blazing with all metallic colors, flying around her, power coursing down her arms and out to Lorren, his fire spell finished the enemy off.  
"Stop toying with me Snake-Mage, and let's get down to business," she snapped, with sword in hand, only to find him gone.  
"Yesssss...letss." His power blasted her and she saw Kara and Emily facing the Spider Witch. They were frozen with fear. While the Spider Witch taunted them, she saw a strange creature sneaking up on the girls. She saw Zach and Adriane facing the Dark Sorceress, cornered and hurt. Surrounded by her guards, the Sorceress was laughing.  
"NO!" growled Astra, tossing the visions away, "I will not fall to your tricks!" she swung her weapon just in time to block his great sword. They traded blows and spells for a long while, moving at a dizzying pace. He laughed and threw the visions at her, blinding her,  
"I do not lie this time." She saw Zach and Adriane desperately fighting, Kara and Emily fleeing and hiding away from each blow.

"I believe in them!" her vision returned in time, to bend out of the way of a fire ball and with a sudden burst of air magic, flew up to the rafters.  
"Believe in them? Ha! My _assistants_ have been persuading their thoughts for the past few years!"  
"Pretty pathetic if you have to hide behind a Spider and Sorceress!" she laughed as he growled and jumped up on a beam across from me. They leaped and swung and twirled across the whole ceiling, Astra trying to understand the Snake Mage's statement, 'How can anyone control someone's thoughts? They fought fiercely from rafter to rafter above the hall.

Emily and Kara were about to give up, backs to the wall, Lyra and Ozzie shaking beside them, the Spider Witch laughing ready to poison then with her magic when, a voice commanded them.  
"Use your magic! It's pure! Remember your friendship! Your family, you're life!" The voice came from the rafters as two dark forms jumped along them.

Astra jumped, and leapt a long way to find Adriane and Zach,

"Remember the Mist Wolves! Fight like a pack! Like a family!" Then it happened, the snake-man was upon her, tossing her sword out of her hands while she was distracted. She jumped off the rafters, calling a portal out of thin air and 'teleported' outside to the castle roof. Rolling to her feet, she drew her hidden dagger and was ready when her opponent jumped her, and knocked his sword away. In the process, he knocked her dagger away.  
"Nic-c-ce try, As-s-stra, but it's time to use _real_ magic!" And they did, spell to spell, and fire ball after fire ball. Astra found her- self very close to the edge of the sloped roof, a reeking reptilian- skinned hand curled around her throat, lifting her up her feet over the edge.  
"So it ends, Astrella. Imagine the power I can absorb from you once you're dead." Astrella looked down at the long fall and gulped, still trying to keep from choking and panicking, while her vision blurred.  
"You're a parasite, Hiss," she choked using his real name.  
"All the more powerful, thanks to you," he stuffed his face into hers, "How do you wish to die? Strangling or falling?" With the last of her strength, she shoved him back with her legs, causing him to let go. Hiss watched the Mage fall, smiling with horrible glee...'she was dead,' he thought triumphantly. Abruptly his sickening sneer turned to anger.

"It's not the fall that kills you," said Astra rising up, "It's the landing!" she jumped off Drake's back and onto the ledge, a magical version of a light-saber in her hand and struck straight into the creatures heart.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" he yowled and exploded in a mist of dark magic.

Astrella sighed heavily, trying to take in the truth of this moment. She searched in his empty robes and found a blood red stone, glowing with dark power. Inside were an auburn curl, a blond lock, and a dark strand of hair. This must have been how they had controlled the mages. It was enough to slip thoughts into their minds without being obtrusive. Through the years, they must have blocked all reasons and memories for being a mage. But it only would have worked, if they had doubts about themselves. She corrected herself, everyone has doubts occasionally. He must have needed the Spider Witch and Sorceress to use their magic. They knew what the mages thoughts were like.  
"What a snake indeed," she said to herself in disgust. She slipped it in her pocket when she suddenly remembered.  
"The others! Drake, we have a party to crash!" she jumped on his back as he rose and roared, breathing fire as a harbinger of their arrival.

Just in time, Drake smashed into the room, crushing the Spider Witch and stunning Emily and Kara, who had finally regrouped. Astra smoothly slid off Drake as Zach and Adriane ran in with Dreamer, the Sorceress screeching behind them. Astrella took one look at the gathered four (plus wolf, ferret, cat and dragon) and it suddenly hit her. Neerie's last advice, 'Change it.'  
"Zach, give me a taste of your time power," she demanded, sure of herself.  
"What? Now? Are you sure?" 'I've had never taken Time Mage form, nor will I till I mastered it, but I could at least learn to use it.'  
"Yes, I...we have to fix it." Still unsure what she meant but trusting her judgment, he gave Astra a sting of his power. She focused on it and once understanding it a little, handed it back to him and touched her dragon claw jewel. The calm, sure, steady feeling of time filled her, also the unpredictability and wildness of it surrounded her. Then channeling the power she made a portal.  
"Go through," she said opening her eyes.  
"But-"  
"What about-"  
"We can't just-"  
"What are you-?"  
"Stop! Look, this will fix everything! Just trust me PLEASE!" they saw the begging in her eyes. First Emily with Ozzie stepped across, then Kara with Lyra, then Drake after a look at Zach. But Adriane stopped, waiting for Zach. His mouth was open in shock and tears in his eyes as he understood what Astra was doing.  
"Zach?" Adriane asked.  
"I'll-I'll be there in a minute, go ahead." She looked between the two of them, nodded and jumped in with Dreamer.  
"You get it, don't you?" asked Astra.  
"Your Mother's advice-Neerie's advice I mean-but you can't! You just can't!" a tear ran down his cheek as she realized her own vision was blurring.  
"I have to; this was never supposed to happen!" she explained walking up to him, "I MUST fix the time line by...by erasing your memory of me. Starting it all again," she finished softly, looking down, trying to harness her emotions.  
"But they need you! We need you! I-I need you!"  
"No you don't, you have Adriane now," I said looking up.  
"B-but you'll be alone!" with that he suddenly hugged her tightly. Astra let it last a moment then stepped back.  
"See you on the other side." he nodded sadly turning away then turned back, "Somehow I'll always remember you, deep in my heart." As if making up his mind he turned, stepped close and kissed Astrella gently on the lips. Astrella stood a moment, wondering what would happen if she didn't go though with it. What would happen if she changed the time portal to a simple portal to Ravenswood, then...what? Zach would know what she had done, she couldn't face that. Then Zach disappeared into the portal as well. Squaring her shoulders she stepped through the time portal, accepting her fate.

**Writer's note: i hope that pleased you fluff lovers. now two more chapters and we're done!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Forgotten

Chapter Ten: Forgotten

**Chapter Nine: Forgotten**

Days later, Zach, Adriane, Emily, Marlin, Kara and Lorren were leading a tour through Ravenswood.

"And this is Lyra, the Amazing Leopard! And my best friend!" said the pink clad blonde, hugging Lyra tight while the crowd oo'd and ah'd.

"This is Dreamer. Don't worry, he's very friendly and won't hurt you," explained the strong young girl. Aerial cooed and landed down on Zach's arm.

"This is Aerial, a rare snowy owl." The tour ended with applause and very few questions. As the crowd finally dwindled down, a bronze-haired, 14 year old girl, clad in a modest t-shirt and worn jeans, approached them.

"Hello, I'm Astra and I loved the tour," she said shaking each of their hands, looking at them through amazing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Zach," the blond boy said as she shook his hand, "This may seem an odd question, but have we met before?" he asked his wide green eyes innocently questioning.

"Sorry, but no," she said and began to walk away, and then she paused speaking over her shoulder.

"I know about the magic." The mages watched her go, confused and stunned but none followed after her. Farther down the path, the girl met a horse-like creature. Now with white scales and black mane and tail, and a ever-changing colored horn.

_I felt your need for me Astra_, she spoke softly in her mind. _How do you feel?_

"I feel confused. Like I've lived four years that never existed."

Y_ou could stay and become friends with them again. _Astrella shook her head, her hair swishing gently.

"I just want to get back to the girl I used to be." They were about to leave when Astra held up a finger and reached in her pocket (unknowingly jarring a picture inside) and pulled out the red stone. Tossing it in the air, she fired her magic at it and blew it to dust. The dust fell and burned away in the air. If she had destroyed it anywhere else, Snake-Man would still have gotten it, and the whole thing would happen again. But since Astrella made that change, she was part of the link and therefore remembered it all.  
_Good, we need no more of the evil. But I felt your magic pass through them first, what did you tell them? _asked Stardust snuffling her hair. _  
That only they can change who they are. _The Multi-Mage and Dracorn walked into the sunset, slowly fading away as they stepped into a portal.

Behind her a photo fluttered off into the wind, catching on a tree. It was of Marlin, Lorren, Astrella and Zach, (the merman and goblin in disguise) in front of the Preserve, proudly presenting the animals. In the picture, she looked sideways over to Zach, smiling at something he said. Each of them had their arms around each others shoulders. Then the picture blew away. It flies endlessly around, ready to land and tell it's story but just as quick to fly away and keep its secret.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I am home or, more precisely, where my home used to be. On the shores of Avalon, I was here long before they called me, before the Fairimentals needed me. Long ago…or right now, I was searching for Mother Neerie, the Avalon Water Spirit. I used to come here a lot you know, hoping to find her again, the one who had raised me when my parents died. As well as Father Paytah the Fire Spirit, Aunt Eratie (ear a tie) the Earth Spirit, and Uncle Omawnakw (or Oma for short), the Air Spirit. Each of them showed me things in their own lands and only I can reach the four points of Avalon's Gates.

But suddenly, one day they disappeared, without a trace. I wasted days away looking for them. I can't blame them really; they can't stay in one place for long, since the gates move. But they could have at least left a message… right? I used to wake up in cold sweats after dreaming they were in terrible danger by some dark threatening creature. But that's all in the past now, it doesn't matter. As I walk along the calm shore, the water sliding peacefully back and forth, the wind blowing gently against my hair, I am surprised to see my footprints in the sand. I'm starting to feel like a ghost myself. What else is a creature that has walked the worlds for four years, four years only she remembers?

Zach doesn't remember me. Nor do the Fairimentals. They don't need me now. If they don't need me, they won't search for me, so they will never find me. Adriane, Kara and Emily are their selves again. They don't remember me really. All they know is I'm a girl, who knows about the magic and shows up occasionally. Even Gran doesn't recognize me, though it's all for the best. I suppose I should be bitter or angry but I only feel…well, I don't know how I feel really. I guess this is a lesson to all of us. Things change, people grow, they move away, but no one can change you. The Mages let the Sorceress, Spider Witch and Snake Man change them. They let themselves believe what they were told, they tried to forget. They DID forget. But you can never forget, not truly. Only move on to somewhere else. The key is to know when you're moving on, or running away.

Astra turned to look out on the water as the sun dipped low, dyeing the ocean pinkish-orange. What An artist's dream! A soft wind blew her hair off her shoulders, and her jewel glinted in the waning sunlight. Like a star ready to rise.

_There is always hope, you just have to find it and believe in it.  
I am Astrella.  
I was raised by Elementals.  
And I am a Multi Mage._

**Writer's note: Please tell me what you think? And if you REALLY liked it, what about a sequel? Have you any suggestions for it? Or is it too awful? I hope not! **


End file.
